


thank you, goodbye.

by Kazutoes



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, No Context, Snippet, apart of a larger thing that i will probably never write, i kinda just wrote this while sad one night, inspired by a quote from scrubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazutoes/pseuds/Kazutoes
Summary: Mark has one last meeting with Eduardo before finally moving on.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 16





	thank you, goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS i kinda wrote this bc i was sad and now this exists. f.  
> anyway yeah idk a lot about of like, why wardo is dead n stuff it really wasnt meant to be anything other than a short thing at the bottom. sorryyyyy

"Hey," Dustin says softly, watching him as he stares into the distance. Everything felt unreal at this moment. A cool breeze runs through both of them as they stand there in the open, the cemetery gates just up ahead.

Chris walks up behind the duo, dressed in a dark suit. Mark numbly realizes they're all dressed up, as if the last half hour hadn't registered. Dustin turns towards Chris, a sad smile on his face. Mark continues to stare at the metallic gates, almost not believing what he was seeing.

Eduardo was leaning against the gate, a bittersweet smile on his face. He's dressed in what Mark remembers as what he wore when he went to the millionth member party. The day where he fucked everything up for good.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye," Eduardo murmurs, walking closer towards Mark. The light from the sunset hit his chocolate brown eyes just right as he stops right in front of Mark, tilting his head to the side.

“I don’t want to,” Mark says, softly defiant. Chris and Dustin look at each other, concern written on both of their faces.

Eduardo laughs, remembering how Mark would always detest things that don’t go his way. “We both know this had to happen, Mark. Don’t deny it.”

A small smile creeps up onto Mark’s face, despite how he felt. “I know, Wardo. I know.”

They stare at each other for a moment before Mark finally breaks, his usually locked emotions coming at full force.

"Wardo," Mark whispers, feeling unbidden tears well behind his eyelids. The sun slowly set behind him, a haunting timer. Eduardo looks at both Dustin and Chris before chuckling, knowing they couldn't hear him. 

"Take good care of him for me, okay?" He asks, a reply never given. Letting out a small breath, he brings his arm up to cusp Mark's cheek.

"I forgive you, Mark," He smiles, a tear falling down his own. "Always have, and always will,"

Mark lets a small sob pass his lips. "You shouldn't have."

They both knew what was going to happen. Eduardo couldn't stay forever, no matter how much they wanted it. He had to move on, and so did Mark. But it didn't make it any less painful.

“But I did,” Eduardo whispers, a glow starting to radiate from his body. It was starting, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

“Please don’t go,” Mark says, broken and uncertain. Eduardo smiles, bright.

A moment passes before Eduardo starts to fade away, his body becoming more transparent. The sun finally set, leaving behind a twilight hue. In what felt like an instant, Eduardo was gone. Forever.

"Goodbye, Mark," He can hear a soft whisper, one that sounded eerily like Eduardo. "I love you..."

Dustin turns towards him a moment later, a cross between sympathy and melancholy stuck on his face. One that should've never crossed it before. Not on someone like Dustin.

"Mark," He says, his eyes filled with sadness. Mark turns to him. "Where do you think we are?"

Mark turns back to where Eduardo stood once before, unable to say a word. He can feel Chris lay a hand on his shoulder, reality quickly settling in. Eduardo was gone.

For good.

"Let’s go,” Mark murmurs, walking towards the gates. Dustin and Chris soon follow, preparing themselves for what they were going to witness.

It wasn’t the last time Mark was going to grieve over Eduardo. But somehow, he knew he was going to be okay.

And maybe, one day, he would get to see Eduardo once again.


End file.
